


Ah, recess. My favorite time (BONUS)

by lime_kitty



Series: Horny teachers [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Bruiseshipping, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lime_kitty/pseuds/lime_kitty
Summary: Waking up way before the alarm goes off because your boyfriend is crushing you with his giant body sucks. But once you're both awake, why not use that extra time before going to work for some sexy activities?AKA the lost scene in which Jay and Cole try to give each other some loving but Kai screws everything up





	Ah, recess. My favorite time (BONUS)

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to but I couldn't lose the opportunity to write some more smut for this boyos. I'm clearly not itching to write for these two on my other fic... like... AT ALL  
> lol

Sleeping next to the biggest and most forceful ninja should bring a sense of comfort and relief. Nothing bad could happen if the literally strongest human in the world was lying beside you. You could be certain the tiniest noise would wake him up and he’d be on his feet the next nanosecond to protect you from any harm. But… not everything was a bed of roses in life. Sleeping next to a person of that caliber came with an  _ itty-bitty little flaw _ ...

“Hmph…” Jay grunted low as his eyelids shuttered open shyly. The pressure on his back was almost suffocating. He didn’t even need to peep over his shoulder to know what caused it. Cole was lying  _ on _ him, his bulky body almost covering Jay’s completely...  _ again _ .

His strong arm stretched over Jay’s shoulder blades and the mattress, clutching a paw of the blue plushie Jay was holding onto. His left leg curled around Jay’s own and mouth against his nape, humming and nomming softly. Cole was probably dreaming about cake anew.

Jay groaned and tried to push Cole back, just the barely minimum that would allow him to breathe comfortably but to no avail. Don’t get him wrong, there’s wasn’t a person in the whole of Ninjago that Jay loved more than Cole. At times he couldn’t even believe how his best friend had ended up becoming his lover, Cole was just so awesome and mature to be with someone like Jay, or so did the lightning master think. But having a giant boyfriend crushing you in the middle of sleep on a regular working day was not Jay’s cup of tea —probably no one’s cup of tea. Yeah, dating the master of earth was cool but  _ fuck _ , it still had its cons. 

Mustering all his strength, the ginger jerked, shaking Cole off from him almost elbowing the noirette on the face. Cole’s head landed on the pillow, his eyebrows rising with confusion, squinting, eyes sensitive to the soft morning light that was already filling the gaps of the blinds. He looked around. “What…?” The boy mumbled, voice raspy.

“You were crushing me.” Jay slurred trying to acquire a comfortable position, 

“Oh, sorry.” Cole repositioned himself, he laid on his back, snaked an arm behind Jay’s head and pulled the kid to his chest. Jay nuzzled the muscle over the fabric of the pajama, his plushie tightly gripped and safe in his arms. He was so ready to drift back to sleep when his body decided there were more urgent matters to be taken care of. The blue ninja sighed tiredly then rose up from the bed. “Mother nature’s call?” Cole mumbled without opening his eyes.

“Yes.”

“Don’t take too long.”

Jay didn’t even respond and walked out to the shared bathroom. Cole picked the plush and held it close to his chest, reveling in Jay’s scent that clung to it. The noirette smiled as a subtle warm and citric aroma flew to his nostrils, travelling to Cole’s brains and igniting all his love for his companion. The paws of the velvety donkey felt so tiny in his hands. ‘ _ It’s not a donkey, it’s a horse! _ ’ Cole could almost hear Jay’s usual comeback to his teasing, Jay’s image appearing in his mind’s eye, eyebrows knitted and cheeks flushing. The blue ninja had needed to gather so much courage to admit Cole he still slept with a plushie back when they started dating and sleeping together. Admittedly, Cole loved this ‘childish’ side of Jay, it made a funny contrast with his blabbermouth and noisy personality which only enhanced Cole’s love for him.

His eyelids opened a little and casted a glance around the room, waiting for Jay to come back. He didn’t want to fall asleep again until his favorite actual size plushie came back to bed. Cole absentmindedly ran his fingers through the toy’s wollen mane. Although Jay took good care of his belongings, the plush couldn’t hide its long age, some of the strands were tangled and felt raspy to the touch. Cole pressed his thumbs on the fake animal’s tummy, extracting a funny squeak from it.  _ A horse, uh? Sure, Jay. _ Cole smiled to himself.

The door finally opened and closed again. Jay plopped down on the bed, rubbing his face. “Hey.” Cole said stretching an arm to caress his back. Jay hummed in response with a soft smile. He took the clock from the nightstand and turned it to check the time with a groan. “What?” Cole asked.

“It’s not even seven.” Jay said lying down on his side, back to Cole’s chest and taking possession of the plush toy again.

“Ugh.” His boyfriend groaned.

“Yeah.” They still had a good long hour before they should start getting ready, albeit it didn’t seem enough time for a good rest. Jay was sure he’d take half of the time trying to fall asleep again.

“You good, bluebell?” Jay nodded in response, accommodating himself over Cole’s strong chest. The noirette shifted with him and placed a kiss at the top of his head. Jay’s full scent now enveloping him full force. Cole’s smile grew wider on his face as he sent his hand up, fingers brushing the soft ginger locks. “I love you.” Cole whispered in his hair tenderly.

Jay hummed happily. He looked up at his boyfriend and stretched to touch his mouth to Cole’s lips. “I love you too.” Jay said as their lips pressed together in a warm gentle kiss, maybe he would relax sooner that he thought after all.

Or maybe not…

The kiss prolonged, although slow it was growing in passion little by little as Cole moved to lie on his side, facing Jay properly and giving him kiss after kiss. Jay instinctively curled a leg up to Cole’s thigh and grabbed a fistful of his pajama shirt, keeping the strong boy glued to him. Cole’s tongue probed at Jay’s lips, rubbing softly on the sensitive, pink skin until Jay opened them to fully allow Cole’s muscle in. The tips of their tongues danced together, saliva mixing as Cole pulled the most sensual whimpers from his lover. Slowly Cole took the plushie that was separating their bodies and shoved it aside, pulling Jay’s body closer to him. The bulge in the blue shorts colliding against Cole’s own clothed arousal.

“Do you... wanna do it?” Cole whispered against Jay’s lower lip, his breath tickling the lightning master and making his hair stand on end.

“N-now?”

“We’ve got plenty of time.” Cole reassured but Jay hesitated for a moment. Having sex a short while before going to work didn’t seem like the most logical thing, but they had barely had a moment to enjoy themselves lately between all the lessons and grading papers. And by the time they got to bed every night they were so tired to do anything that required physical energy. But Jay had never shined for being ‘the logical bean’ of their team...

Dragging his lower lip into his mouth Jay nodded before pressing forward to Cole. The noirette happily received him with open arms, placing more kisses onto Jay’s lips, his jaw and cheeks, until Cole finally moved lower. He popped open one of the top buttons on Jay's shirt, enough for the shorter male's collarbone to be displayed like a prize, which Cole was more than eager to accept. He kissed the skin, nibbling it softly and teasing Jay by sucking on his pulsing spot. The master of lightning gasped as his body locked, cupping Cole's head and pressing the boy harder onto him.

Little by little Jay's shirt buttons became undone, the fabric still hanging by his shoulders as Cole kissed and caressed his chest with his usual tenderness. Jay clutched his boyfriend's strong back as the noirette latched onto a nipple and squeezed it between his lips. Jay whimpered at the sensual tickles of Cole's tongue, feeling the hot naked muscles of Cole's back in his palms, tensing under Jay's touch. Jay pulled Cole's face up to his mouth and into a wet kiss. His heart rate skyrocketed, it felt like ages ago since they kissed so passionately, so free, so raw.

Their breaths and pants mixed as the kiss deepened. Both elemental masters knew they were growing impatient yet tried to fight the need to fuck each other brains out. For once they  _ had _ time and they were going to savor each second of it. Cole's hand slowly drifted to Jay's lower half, played with the hem of the pants until Jay bucked his hips with a needy whine. Too much for patience.

The black ninja chuckled lowly as Jay narrowed his eyes at him with an evident blush over his cheeks. They both got rid of the last pieces of clothing over them. Cole lay carefully on top of his cute boyfriend and grinded their hips together, dicks rubbing against each other. Jay arched and moaned, Cole muffled him with another kiss, his own noises mixed with Jay's cries as a big strong hand grabbed their cocks together and held them close. Cole felt a pull on his hair which made his lips separate from Jay's for a moment as he whined. 

"Sorry…" Jay apologized releasing his grip on the boys hair.

"It's fine…" He mumbled thrusting again, his hand started to move, caressing up and down their shafts. His touch determined but gentle enough to leave them both craving for more.

Cole could feel Jay rapidly growing in his fist. He kissed the boy repeatedly, hoping that would help him muffle some of his moans. The team didn't mind them doing their stuff —or so had they told them— but Cole was sure Jay didn't want to wake them all up to the sound of a lecherous broken scream of 'Oh, yes, Cole, fuck me harder'. So he kept kissing Jay for as long as the boy allowed him to.

The blue ninja wasn't complaining though, Cole's mouth was the best thing in the world. The man drove him crazy with his kisses, Jay could literally feel his heart pushing up his throat every time Cole's lips engulfed his and his tongue ventured into Jay's wet cavern searching for its partner. Admittedly all Jay needed to get rock hard were a few kisses from his damn sexy boy.

Jay's hands flew up to Cole's hair again, he tried to keep his grip harmless as he moaned into Cole's mouth with desire and sucked his tongue, extracting a surprised yet totally pleased noise from him. Cole's fist tightened for a second around their shafts as the need to fuck Jay assaulted his brain, but he fought it back. He pushed up on his hands and moved to straddle Jay's thighs. His head dipped and dragged his lips all over Jay's tummy and down to his crotch, dropping teasing kisses at the base of his cock. When Cole's lips travelled up the hot shaft, Jay grabbed his head before he could reach the tip. Cole looked up and stared at Jay, confused as to why they had stopped.

Jay faltered. He knew what he had wanted to say but felt lost for a moment as his gaze fell upon Cole, bent over him, dick in hand and mouth ready to catapult Jay to cloud nine. Just the sight of his cock so close to Cole's lips took Jay's breath away. He swallowed, excitement piling up in Jay's chest as he licked his lips and looked intensely at Cole. "I… I wanna blow you too…" Jay muttered.

Cole's eyes opened wide, and he felt a sudden heat in his lower stomach, his own cock twitching with euphoria at Jay's words. The boy couldn't be more sexy and adorable at the same type, lying there under Cole, face flushed and eyes glazed as if he would die from embarrassment upon voicing such request, when they both knew Jay could get way dirtier than that.

"Fuck..." Cole groaned, licking up a wide stripe all over Jay's length, wrapping his lips around the tip and sucking it furiously for a second. Jay screamed and immediately covered his mouth with his hands, turning his face to the side onto the pillows. He had not been prepared for that. Cole climbed up his body and hungrily devoured Jay's neck. "You're so naughty." There was no doubting the lustful veil in the noirette's voice.

"But you like me like that." Jay giggled not so innocently.

"Fuck, yeah…" He kissed the boy hard. 

They moved nimbly, adjusting their position by lying on their sides in a sixty-nine, Jay's feet up to the pillows. None of them wasted a moment to take the other into their mouths. Cole moaned contently, the vibrations transferring to Jay's shaft and into his nerves, making the boy cry out on Cole's cock, returning the pleasure. Cole's head pulled out a moment to breath, taking a quick look at his boyfriend. Jay was a pro blowjob artist, the way he swirled his tongue around Cole, eyes closed and cheeks bright pink, sucking his head deeper and deeper into that little, noisy mouth and letting out those adorably arousing moans, gasps and grunts.

_ Shit _ . Cole willed himself to fight back his excitement, he had to resist, had to make this long and good enough to make up for all the wait they had both endured —and would probably have to endure again for whoever knew how long. 

"Uuuh…" He choked on a moan as Jay bobbed his head faster, Cole's dick being softly squeezed in Jay's warm throat. The master of earth decided he had to get to work as well. He kissed Jay's thigh, dragging a bit of the skin between his teeth as Jay released him with a gasp and took a few breaths before resuming his blowjob. Cole licked Jay's shaft a few more times, then pulled Jay's leg up his head. The ginger slowed down, trying to watch Cole out of the corner of his eye without pulling away completely from his member. Cole's head buried between Jay's thighs as he reached for the boy's ass. Jay's head snapped back with a gasp as if by the force of a spring when he felt Cole's lips kissing his hole.

"Ah! Uhn… Cole…" he whimpered, looking down at his own legs, aroused at the image of Cole's face hidden between them, his Adam apple bobbing every now and then as the boy licked him and swallowed. Saliva trailing down Jay's ass cheeks, cooling down the skin. Cole's hand went back to Jay's shaft and stroked it slowly as he rimmed the boy. "Uhh!" Jay bit his lip, he shook his head, regaining a bit of consciousness and control over himself then went down on Cole again.

Jay heard —and felt— the young man moaning with pleasure. Having the vibrations aimed directly at his sensitive arse made Jay tremble again. The sparks he was feeling in his guts were surely  _ not _ remnants of his electric powers; it was Cole driving him insane, shoving Jay deeper and deeper into orgasmic bliss.

The noirette coated a finger with his own saliva and probed Jay's opening with the tip, circling and tentatively pressing it forward until it slipped inside. Jay flinched, his legs jerked and tensed around Cole for a second but released the boy right after. Cole pushed his digit further, caressing the soft and pulsating ring of flesh with his hot tongue while he felt around with the pad of his finger. Jay slowed down his mouth on Cole's cock. He knew what was going to happen and he'd rather be focused on his own body to not chop Cole's dick with his teeth accidentally.

Cole pressed onto Jay's prostate and the boy went stiff, moaning surprisedly but totally pleased. Cole kissed Jay's ass, letting out his own string of soft moans as he rubbed that magic spot inside of Jay. The blue ninja sucked his boyfriend carefully, eyebrows knitted as his moans and groans grew louder around Cole's thick cock, enveloping the shaft with the elemental’s breath. Eventually Jay couldn't keep up with the immense pleasure Cole’s ministrations were bringing him. His mouth pulled away from Cole's flesh with a high pitched gasp, blue grabbed onto his boyfriend's hips for support, face resting on Cole's thighs as he breathed loudly.

"Feels good, bluebell?" Cole grinned leaning away just enough to take onto his boyfriends sexy body, all flushed and sweat dripping down his soft curves.

"Uuuh, too good…" Jay whispered before a choking on a moan. The master of earth groaned with a smirk, finger-fucking the sweet boy. "Ah, Cole, please… c-can you…?" Jay asked, eyes swiftly moving to the nightstand.

It took Cole a moment to understand. "You mean-?"

Jay nodded at him.

The growl that erupted from Cole's throat could hardly be considered human. The master of earth pulled his teasing finger out of Jay, he grabbed the boy's hands and pulled him up into his arms as they sat up. Cole kissed Jay with wild hunger that eventually shifted to sensual passion, brushing his tongue all over Jay's lips before he pushed it in and it tangled with its peer. "I swear you're going to make my head explode one day." Cole admitted, totally in love with the elemental master.

"Which head though?" Jay chuckled as he nudged Cole's shaft lightly. Cole couldn't help to snort and clutched the boy tighter in his arms. Seriously, what did he do to deserve such a funny loving creature?

"Idiot." The black ninja said, pulling Jay in for another kiss as he shoved him down on the bed, placing a pillow under Jay's head. The ginger smiled back at him, thankful to have found a boy who accepted him as he was, kinks and weird puns included. 

The master of lightning watched as Cole opened the drawer and extracted a black butt plug and a bottle of lube. Jay bit his lip and quivered with anticipation. Cole's fingers felt always so perfect inside of him but the toy would help him stretch much faster.

"It's been long since we've used this." Cole said turning the plug around in his fingers, he'd always found its shape strange but it seemed to bring Jay big amounts of pleasure so he'd never complain about it.

"Do you remember how to use it?" Jay wiggled his eyebrows and Cole stared at him, one eyebrow arched in disbelief.

"You don't really think I'm that dumb, _ do you _ ?"

Jay rubbed his chin with two fingers as he hummed, pensive. Cole smacked his side playfully and the boy giggled, he tried to keep his eyebrows together and look offended but his boyfriend's laughter spread to him too easily. Although Jay was the clown type that enjoyed making people laugh, Cole thought he looked much more beautiful when it was him who laughed.

The giggles stopped short when Cole opened Jay's legs and sat down between them. The master of lightning chewed on his lip, observing Cole lathering the toy with a generous amount of lube. He used the residue to coat Jay's anus for some extra protection, pushing part of the gel inside the tight flesh. Jay squirmed and bucked his hips down against Cole with a shy smirk, eyes pleading.

When the butt plug pushed in, Jay's head fell hard onto the pillows and he gripped the bed sheets, his eyes rolling to the back of his mind as they closed with a long sigh. "Tell me if it's too much." Cole reminded. Jay nodded and Cole pushed the plug and inch deeper, stopping when Jay hissed lowly. "Okay." His boyfriend said, getting the memo.

Cole pulled the toy out softly then placed it back into the ring up to the exact same point where Jay seemed to feel some discomfort. He repeated the action over and over, watching Jay relax with every gentle thust. The boy started to rock and gyrate his hips along with Cole's moves, letting out louder gasps and moans. Very subtly the plug advanced more into Jay's ass, Cole was careful not to force the girthiest part in until his boyfriend was ready. He knew Jay could take bigger stuff in —like his own monstrous dick— but after not doing it for weeks, Cole would rather be patient and not leave the boy with a sore ass, specially not with a long day of work ahead of them.

"Is this good, baby?" He asked soothing a hand up and down Jay's damp thigh.

Blue didn't respond, his face rested on the pillow slightly on his side, chest heaving, breath ragged and loud as he choked on a series of moans. Cole waited, well aware that Jay sometimes needed a few seconds to come down from paradise before working on a response. The smaller ninja licked his lips and swallowed, clearing his airways. His face didn't rise from the pillow as he whispered, "More…"

"Uh?" Cole's orbs locked with Jay's half lidded ones. The boy looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"More, please, much more…" Jay moaned breathily, swaying his hips. Jay could see the excitement and lust behind Cole's eyes, eating him up alive. His need to desperately fuck the boy into the sheets overflowing from his body. That very need was arousing Jay as well to no ends.

There was a lull in their activity after Jay's request. Cole breathed in and out, trying to clear his mind as he'd do during meditation sessions.  _ ‘Stay calm, relax and don't lose control’ _ Cole said to himself before looking down back at Jay. Very carefully he pushed the butt plug further in. Jay's ass expanded, the toy making his way up his body, his face scrunching up for a second just before the thickest part slipped inside, swallowed by the tight sphincter.

"Aah!" Jay gasped, hands darting up to his mouth automatically, eyes wide and fixed on Cole. The noirette pulled at the soft silicone handle, moving the object around, pressing it flush to Jay's asscheeks. Jay writhed as Cole started to fuck him slowly with the toy, his voice growing louder as he moaned, even with his hands muffling his sounds he was sure everyone would know what they were doing. But Jay couldn't help it, the pressure the plug was exerting in his inner sleeve felt so good, specially when Cole pushed it deep, lightly nudging Jay's prostate, or when he pulled it out, with the thickest part expanding his opening. Jay moaned feeling his inner muscles spasming all over the soft silicone surface and his cock twitched against his stomach, dirtying his tummy as it leaked with clear cum juice.

Cole wasn't doing any better, his face going redder as he watched Jay's ass hungrily devouring the plug. His balls ached and beads of clear cum gathered at the top of his shaft, which he caressed every now and then to try and sooth himself. His love and desire for Jay were getting him painfully hard, making him moan at the lightest touch. Both boys were a mess and so ready to get down to business.

Jay had just muffled a loud cry when his eyes locked with Cole. It felt as if their minds were connected, they both knew what the other wanted. Jay lifted his hand and Cole leaned down, allowing the boy to touch his cheek. Jay pushed a stray hair behind Cole's ear, the noirette's eyelids shut down, enjoying the feeling of Jay's soft palm on his cheek. When he opened them Jay was smiling at him, Cole could only reciprocate the loving gesture. Jay licked his lips and opened them to finally ask Cole for the  _ main dish. _

"Uh, sorry to interrupt,” They had been so immersed in their own bubble that when a knock sounded at the door, they both almost jumped out of their skins. “I, uh... got a message to deliver." Kai's voice said from the other side.

Cole quickly pulled the bed sheets hastily over them, just in case their friend decided to come in uninvited. They didn't mind Kai seeing them naked, for they had shared showers more than once after training, but Cole wouldn’t let the bratty fire master see Jay with a butt plug up his ass or they would  _ never  _ hear the end of it.

"What?" Cole almost growled clearly annoyed at the interruption.

"We gotta go."

" _ What?! _ " Cole eyed the clock on the nightstand. Twenty past seven, they weren't supposed to be up until eight. "It's not even time yet!" He shouted to the door. Jay coiled himself in the covers.

"Yeah well, remember that new teacher sensei talked about? They're coming early today so we can show them around."

Cole's eyes widened. He couldn't believe his ears. "Sensei didn't mention them coming  _ today _ ." He argued.

"Uh, apparently he  _ did, _ just… to me, and… I forgot to tell everyone else." An awkward tiny chuckle surged from Kai's voice.

Cole froze for a moment, anger bubbled up in his body, and frustration, and the immediate need to hang their teammate by the balls. He finally plopped down onto Jay and groaned. "For the love of the First Spinjitzu Master!"

"Yeah, uhm… Sorry about that. We're leaving in fifteen minutes by the way." Kai's voice fell silent which implied the boy had retired from his spot by the door.

Cole breathed hard next to Jay's neck. "I swear I'm going to kill that kid someday!"

Beneath him Jay snorted, just as much irritated. "Not if I get there first."

"It's so bad you can no longer shock people, he really deserves a nice zap for being number one dumbass!" That made Jay laugh. Cole pushed up on his elbows, looking down at Jay with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, bluebell."

"It's okay, it isn't your fault." Jay shrugged, stretching his neck to give Cole a kiss.

"Tonight. We'll do it tonight. No matter what. I don't care if the others hear us, I'm not letting us go by another day like this, okay?" Cole said determined, placing tiny kisses to his boyfriend's cheek. Jay nodded, giggling at the tickles while their bodies rubbed against each other one last time.

Cole sat up with a sigh, looking down at his erect member all embarrassed. "I need a cold shower." He rose up from the bed and grabbed up his discarded underwear, pulling it up his legs hastily and going to the chest of drawers. "Are you coming along?"

"I don't think being together right now is going to help us much." Jay mumbled, staring at the tent on his own crotch with embarrassment. Truthfully if the two elemental masters walked together into the shower… everyone would be late.  _ So late. _

Cole smirked guilty at the truth in Jay's words. He pulled a couple of towels from the drawers and walked back to the bed. He leaned down to place a full kiss on Jay's lips and squeezed his belly over the sheets. "I'll be back in a flash."

"Don't steal my lines."

Cole snorted and walked out of the room, hiding his annoying erection behind the towels until he could get to the bathroom. Jay looked up at the ceiling and sighed. Admittedly he was so mad, not at Kai but rather at the universe. Was it written in some ancient prophecy that the elemental masters weren't to have free time to get a good fuck once in a while? He propped up on his elbows, knowing he should prepare his stuff to be ready by the time Cole got out of the shower. His boner laughed at him from under the covers, making Jay bite his lower lip. His whole crotch begged for the release. Jay was tempted to grab his shaft and end his own suffering, a couple of strokes would do, he was just so close. But Cole…

Jay grunted lowly. He was sure his boyfriend was not getting off in the shower. Cole was just that loyal, he said to wait until tonight and he would certainly keep his word. Jay rubbed a hand all over his face, trying to pull himself into reality. He tried to sit up, the handle of the plug sinking into the mattress and stabbing his cavity unexpectedly. Jay's hand lowered, fingers tapped lightly at the toy encaged in his ass. He gave it a tentative pull, shaking as the object expanded his now sensitive hole. Jay whimpered and the handle slipped from his fingers, the toy got sucked in again with a moan. He wiped a hand on his forehead again with a tired sigh.  _ This is not fair! _ The toy felt  _ so good _ , not as amazing as Cole but close enough. He'd gone long enough without having his ass played with that Jay didn't want to pull the toy out. But he had to if they were heading to school in a few minutes. Right?

…

_ Right? _

♦♦♦

Jay couldn't believe himself as he got up from the bed, tiny noises escaping his lips as the toy repositioned along his movements while he quickly shuffled through the clothes in the wardrobe and got some fresh boxers on. He rummaged a bit and finally pulled some pants, they were the baggiest he owned, which wasn’t much considering his slender frame but they’d have to do.

He pushed the drawer close with a sharp hit of his hip, an action he usually did but which he regretted now. Or actually loved it too much. His asscheeks clenched unconsciously with the move, pushing the butt plug up and making him see stars. His eyes shut tightly and Jay gripped at the furniture for support.  _ Fuck.  _ Was this even a good idea? Could he really give classes in that state? Could he even reach the door without creaming himself?!

He was starting to reconsider his  _ ‘brilliant idea’ _ when Cole opened the door. Towel wrapped around his waist and the tips of the jet black hair slightly damp. "You're still like this?" He asked surprised to find Jay almost naked yet.

The master of lightning stuttered, trying to cover himself by facing away from Cole and quickly —more like ‘staggering’— shoved his legs down the pants. His cheeks and ears rosy pink with embarrassment. Cole cocked an eyebrow suspicious, walked to his boyfriend and grabbed him softly by the shoulders.

"You better have not finished without me." He whispered softly against the back of his jaw.

"Uhm… N-no..." Jay murmured, Cole’s breath giving him the goosebumps and once again making his hole tighten around the toy.

The noirette took a peek down, the bulge in Jay’s underwear still pretty evident. Cole smiled warmly, flattered that his boyfriend had decided to wait as well for him. It would make it all the more intense when they got back home from school. He chuckled, squeezing Jay in his arms as he nuzzled his still fevered neck.

"Thank you." Cole said softly, his voice tender, full of love.

Jay swallowed, partly relieved that Cole didn’t seem to have found him out yet. “No problem.” Jay responded with a nervous chuckle, letting Black turn him around slow so they could share a kiss.

“Later." Cole reminded, determination and hunger in his eyes.

Jay stared at him, feeling himself getting lost in the sweet hazel orbs for a moment. Biting his lip he nodded and put his arms around Cole’s neck, placing another small kiss on his lips. “Later.” Jay confirmed. His mind already coming up with an upgrade for his  _ ‘brilliant idea’ _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> As usual, thank you very much for all your support! Hit that kudos button, leave a comment and see ya on the next update! (灬♥ω♥灬)/


End file.
